


If Markiplier Were Your Boyfriend Pt. II

by orphan_account



Category: letsplay, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, markiplier imagines, markiplier preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Markiplier were your boyfriend, you would argue with him over what to watch on Netflix for nearly forty-five minutes. Five minutes into whatever you compromised on, you would fall asleep. He would wake you up, demanding that you watch the movie the whole way through, and would nudge you every time you nodded off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Markiplier Were Your Boyfriend Pt. II

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, you would argue with him over what to watch on Netflix for nearly forty-five minutes. Five minutes into whatever you compromised on, you would fall asleep. He would wake you up, demanding that you watch the movie the whole way through, and would nudge you every time you nodded off.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would change his name in your phone to “Most Handsomest, Talented, Rugged, Strong Sex God Ever.”

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would put random things in the grocery cart whenever you weren’t looking. Children’s toothpaste? Yeah. A dustpan? Yep. Single stalk of celery? Sure. Hemorrhoid cream? Absolutely. And every time you would tell him to go put the random item back, he would stomp away, mumbling about how you were no fun.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would let you style his hair in whatever way you wanted to before filming his videos for a whole week straight, just because.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would turn to you while he was driving and place his hand on your thigh. You would glance up at him through your sunglasses, and he would look at you through his. He would smile at you and squeeze his hand as he continued to drive.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, you would let him sleep in on the weekends, even though he always told you to wake him up whenever you got out of bed.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would wrestle you to the floor and off the couch when you wouldn’t kiss him after he got done working out. The two of you would roll around, wholeheartedly laughing at each other. He would scream out in faux pain when you bit his shoulder, and you would squeal when he tickled under your arms. In the end, he would get his kiss, and you would allow it.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would humor you by singing famous Broadway duets at the top of your lungs while the two of you make dinner together.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would fly you to Ohio to meet his mom and brother, and although you would be incredibly nervous, he would rest his hand on your knee in reassurance. His brother would pick the two of you up from the airport, and the two of you would hold a steady conversation in the front seat while Mark put his two cents in from the back. After meeting his mother, you would worry that she didn’t like you. When Mark calls to tell her that you’ve both made it safely back to California, she goes on and on about how perfect you are for him.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would help pick out your nail polish color each week when you redid your manicure.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would slip into bed around 3am once he’s finished a long day of filming. You would turn to face him and he would pull you in, your chin resting on his shoulder. He would kiss your forehead and apologize for waking you up, but you would be too tired to vocalize more than a “Hmm,” into his chest. Together in each other’s arms, you’d drift into a sound sleep.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would sit on the toilet and talk to you while you were showering, just because he missed you.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would be convinced that he would beat you in Scrabble. You would set up the game at your dining room table with snacks and plenty of beer. At first, you would let him think that he’s winning by playing shorter words. In the end, you would beat him by an embarrassing amount, and he wouldn’t talk to you for the rest of the evening.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would aimlessly draw imaginary circles on your back while the two of you watched game shows.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would laugh out loud in the movie theater, much longer than socially acceptable. You would initially sink down in your seat, but as his laughter got to unacceptable lengths, it would make you laugh, too. You worried that someone would notify a manager about the two lunatics laughing at nothing in the top row of the theater, but you both settle down without anybody making too much of a fuss.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, you would watch _The Lion King_ together and both cry at Mufasa’s death scene.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, you would have dance parties as you clean the house. You’d blast 80s hair bands and 90s boy bands, using the Swiffer and broom as microphone stands. It would take you twice as long to clean, but neither of you particularly minded. You’d both be sweaty and exhausted in the end, but you’d laugh for weeks at your antics.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would say “Hubba hubba,” after seeing what you looked like the night of your anniversary dinner.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, you would make him a pineapple-upside-down cake for no reason other than to make him one, and he would only allow you to eat one piece. He would hoard the rest to himself, and whenever you asked for a bite when he enjoyed a slice, he would bat your hands away and say, “No, mine!”

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would pretend to be mad about you wearing all of his softest clothes around the house, but he would actually love it.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would smack your ass as he walked by you at the kitchen counter, sorting mail. You would yelp and begin chasing him around the house, slipping in your socks, laughing so hard you couldn’t breathe. He would scream “Bee-boop!” whenever you _almost_ caught him, which would make you laugh enough to lose your strength for a good two minutes. Then, you would start all over again until he surrendered, allowing you to smack him on the ass as hard as you could.

If Markiplier were your boyfriend, he would rest his head on your chest after a particularly long day, and you would kiss the top of his head before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
